crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsune
"I'm just an operative for fun...." ''-Kitsune'' Summary Akari "Kitsune" Kami is a Crimson technician, one that has an obsession with anime and mangas. This has led to her making a costume for herself, one that is supposed to resemble a fox from Japanese folklore. Kitsune, despite her "UwU" personality, is over-average at loud and stealth, though she doesn't use disguises in stealth since it would, according to Kitsune herself, "ruin the outfit." She is very clever, as she quickly learns how to complete an objective whenever a mission has to be partially improvised. She is not only quick at learning but also at her movement speed, as she can run pretty fast compared to most Crimson operatives. This had led to a number of insulting nicknames, such as Sanic The Fox. Raised in Japan, Kitsune has grown enjoyment from both being a weeb and a criminal. Why? It's because she wanted to get rich without having to have the hassle of going through a somewhat lengthy employment process. Also, she thought most jobs at the time were boring as hell. However, due to Japan's gun laws, Kitsune didn't have many options. And while Crimson has people in Japan, she was turned down after being told it wasn't her kind of work. Thankfully, they recommended her to Heartache, who, in turn, recommended her to Maverick, who was too busy smashing an Alexa unit with a sledgehammer to say no. As a Crimson operative, she has an over-average reputation as most operatives that work with her in missions, typically think she is very cute. This, however, doesn't neglect the fact she has other operatives that condemn her as they consider her to be very unprofessional and too obsessed with Japanese culture and media. Not only that, but they consider her "UwU" personality to be obnoxious just as much as they consider Beatdown's heavy swearing to be obnoxious as well. Trivia *Kitsune uses two black Ravens as her signature weapons. In order to avoid her dislocating her hands from the recoil, they're chambered to .357 magnum. They also have short bayonets that are slightly curved, which resemble a katana or wakizashi, and they are mostly used for melee. **The reason for this is because her wrists almost broke when she fired a 50. AE Raven one time, and that was with one Raven, not two. Which could mean that dual 50. AE Ravens would have already broken her wrists a few too many times. *She is the Crimson and Canon equivalent of Dire Wolf. (Who doesn't exist in canon lmao) *She heavily dislikes talking politics most of the time, mostly due to the fact that she really doesn't care. *The "Blackvalk Shades" on her is just a placeholder for the "Wise Fox Ears" that she wears. *Despite her being a weeaboo, she is also sort of a furry.... *She is 5.3 ft, pretty short. (Probably the shortest lmao) *She can run at approximately 23 mph, pretty absurd if you ask anyone. Note that Usain Bolt ran at about 28 mph, so she's somehow fast as frick. *Kitsune is Frostbite's girlfriend *In order to protect her from incoming gunfire, her clothing is kevlar infused INCLUDING the ears and tails of the outfit. **This was heavily criticized by multiple operatives in Crimson, saying that it is expensive and partially useless, considering that the kevlar can only protect Kitsune from up to 44. Magnum. **And, while most security and police forces use 9mm or .45 ACP in their light weapons, 5.56 magnum is popular in rifles, which would tear her outfit (and herself) to pieces. *Her epithet, "The Weeaboo," refers to her preferences to Japanese media and culture.... and her.... well... "UwU" anime thing... *Shirt: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/3233823454/Nine-Tailed-Wonder-Sleeves *Pants: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/3233824512/Nine-Tailed-Wonder Category:Characters